The princess of the northern lands
by AwayLemonade
Summary: Kagome comes home one day to find out something that her mother has been keeping a secert from her daughter...GOING TO BE PUT THROUGH CONSTRUCTION


Disclaimer- I don't own IY or the tail on Sesshoumaru shoulder

I don't like Kikyou she's a clay pot so if you do like Kikyou please do not read. The pairings will be Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Chapter one- The princess of the eastern lands.

"Kagome, there's something I really need to tell you since you're going to be 18 years old exactly at 12:00" Kagome's mom told Kagome

"Okay what ever it is it probably won't be that big of a shock since I've HAVE been in the feudal era for about let's see, um two years." Kagome said and turned to face her mother

"First let me ask you a very important question… What would you do if I told you that you were going to be a demon princess?" Mrs. Higurashi asked scratching the back of her neck sheepishly

"Huh? I'd tell you that you were crazy then I'd ask you what you were smoking and that I was a clay pot's reincarnation" Kagome asked to her mother

Kagome's mother sighed. "Kagome, do you remember how I always told you about a dog demon princess that was taken away for her world through a magical portal with her mother as they ran from a war? And that her memory was shielded when she passed thought the portal with her mother?"

"Uh-huh," Kagome nodded "That was my favorite all time bed time story, and I remember we even made a book with pictures that I drew with your help!" Kagome answered

"Well… that was your story that I told you every time before you went to bed it 225 years ago in Feudal Japan time, and that was your father who died in the war trying to protect our lands from the tiger demons. The midnight dog clan was put in to extinction in the Feudal; we're…. I mean YOU the only dog demons from the midnight dog demon clan. Her mother said slowly to her daughter.

"So the tiger demons killed off the midnight dog demon clan?" Kagome said

"Yes the tiger demon named Sendo," Her mother told Kagome who nodded showing her mother that she understood and was with her so far. "He was trying to get me as I killed his mate, who was trying to mate with your father. Your father protected you and me and told me to run with you. So I started running and soon came upon a clearing with a well, so I jumped into the well and it transported me in this time in that well. I didn't think anything was different but when I climbed out there I was in the well house. That man that you call 'Jii-chan' isn't your REAL grandpa, and now Sendo is the Lord of the Northern land.

"Okay…, go on sorry for interrupting you." Kagome said

"It's okay; anyway you were 135 years old when you came to this world. And in human age you were 3 years old. That man you call 'Jii-chan' is actually a VERY strong priest, who rid me all of my demon powers and markings and passed them all to you. So that means you're twice as powerful he would have sealed you up but he used 550 years wroth of power, so he simple blocked your memory of being a demon. But gave me this to give to you." She held out a necklace that looked pretty ordinary. "If you keep it on, you will look like a human, smell like one and have the power of one, but when it is removed, your true figure will be shown, and your great demonic power will be feared." She explained most of it… for the moment. She stopped to see if Kagome understood so far.

"So… I'm a strong demon, you and father were very strong demons… but dad died and you got turned into a human. The one I call gramps isn't really my grandfather and he made a necklace for me to hide my figure and powers? Okay, wait… what do you mean by my great demonic power may be feared?" Kagome asked.

"That's all right, your powers to be feared because you're the only midnight dog demon left." Mrs. Higurashi told Kagome.

"So… what about Souta? Is that brat a demon?" Kagome asked teasingly for no reason even though because he wasn't around.

"No, he is your step brother that's a full blooded human." She told Kagome

"What about Kikyou mom? People say I'm her reincarnation and stuff." Kagome remembered.

"Your faces barely look alike and she is just a mere Miko human, not a strong powerful demon." Her mother replied and left to her room.

Everything her mother just told her was shocking and stressing news but only one thing came to her mind… was 'HOW AM I GOING TO TELL THE OTHERS?'

"Well mom I'm going to um…… go and get ready for supper." Kagome said and then ran upstairs

"Okay Kagome, don't forget to wash behind your ears!" Her mother yelled to her as Kagome was walking upstairs.

'Sweat drop' "Yes mama!" Kagome yelled back and ran up the rest of the stairs grabs some clean clothes and dashed straight into the bathroom.

'Ahhhhhh the hot water is so relaxing!' Kagome sighed to herself in her head 'So I'm the princess, wait no my mother can't turn demon anymore so that means I'm the queen of the northern lands.'

1

2

3

'OH KAMI I'M THE QUEEN OF THE NORTHERN LANDS!'

1

2

3

'Oh wait that will be true after I kill Sendo, and I WILL kill him and avenge my fathers death!' Kagome thought and got out of the water and dried off and then out on the clothes her mother had given her to wear.

"KAGOME DINNER'S READY!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled to Kagome, who ran out of the bathroom and ran downstairs before Souta stuffed his face with all of the food. She arrived as a gust of wind.

'Wow her powers are already showing through and it's," She (Kagome's mom) looked at the clock on the wall. 'It's only 6:37.'

Everyone dug in and ate. It was around 7:36 when they finished and cleaned up.

"Jii-chan I'm going to give Kagome my jewelry that rightfully belongs to her." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Okay Miki." (A/N- I don't know her real name like most people I make it up.) Jii-chan said

#### 4 hours and 4 minutes later #### (Making it 11: 40)

Kagome stood outside at the god tree as her mother instructed her 'just 8 more minutes until I become a demon.' Kagome thought. 'I'm going to train hard in every subject! Now it's 6 minutes until midnight. Kagome drifted off in thought not noticing or feeling her body changes. The only thing she felt was hitting the ground out cold.


End file.
